Agridulce
by Once L
Summary: 1/25. Viñetas para Retos a la Carta sobre Dino & Gokudera. - ATRACTIVO. .Leve Shonen Ai.


**Atractivo y Lindo.**

**Para: **Retos a la Carta.**  
**

**Tabla: **Básica 2.

**Tema:** #15. Atractivo.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, pero sí de Amano Akira.

* * *

Dino no lo puede negar.

Gokudera es muy atractivo, muy guapo y bien parecido. Entiende entonces, porque es perseguido y constantemente asediado por todas esas estudiantes de Namimori y otras escuelas más.

Lo cierto es que no le extraña. Es consciente de la sangre italiana y también japonesa que corre por sus venas, sin olvidar mencionar que hasta donde sabe y ha escuchado decir, su madre además de ser joven y una talentosa pianista era también muy hermosa, y no lo duda.

No, viendo a la Tormenta en estos momentos al ir caminando a su lado.

Romario por su parte, va unos pasos más atrás al cargar las compras de su Jefe al encontrarse ambos con Gokudera Hayato e ir todos al mismo lugar: la casa del Décimo Vongola.

Claro que Gokudera se da cuenta de esta mirada constante y molesta de parte del rubio, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido al perder su paciencia y no tolerarlo más.

—¡Qué! —le reclama, esperando una buena explicación al estarlo mirando tanto.

—Nada.

Dino se defiende con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, volviendo a mirar al frente.

No obstante, un par de segundos después vuelve a verlo y le pregunta algo. A estado pensando en ello desde que se encontraron.

—¿Gokudera, te puedo pregunta algo?

El mencionado se lo piensa unos segundos y al final accede con un molesto e indiferente:

—¡Qué diablos quieres!

Total, es mejor escuchar lo que Cavallone le quiere preguntar a tener que soportar sus estúpidas miradas sin decirle nada.

El rubio así lo hace.

—Es Domingo por la tarde, hace un bonito día y… ¿cómo es que no estás paseando con una linda chica? ¿Es que acaso no tienes una linda novia con la cual salir? Porque ciertamente yo lo dudo. —se ríe, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para hablarle con más confianza—. Hay muchas chicas tras de ti, ¿cierto? Dime... ¿No hay alguna que te guste?

El bombardero frunce más el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y se enoja ligeramente quizá por éstas, o quizá por el brazo que el Caballo Salvaje le pasa con tanta confianza y no le gusta. Por ello, es que se libera de su agarre en cuestión de segundos y lo encara molesto.

—¡A diferencia de ti, a mí no me interesan esas tonterías! ¡Mi prioridad número uno es el Décimo! —le aclara, apresurando sus pasos para dejarlo atrás.

—¡Eh, espera Gokudera!

Dino tiene que correr para alcanzarlo, siguiéndolos después Romario con algo de dificultad al cargar las compras.

—¡Jefe, espere!

—¡Gokudera, no te enojes! —va tras él, esperando que lo escuche por lo menos al ver que no se detendrá—. ¡Sólo era una pregunta eso era todo, no te enojes!

Extrañamente el de ojos verdes se detiene y se gira para verlo.

—¡Pues tú y tus preguntas se pueden ir al diablo porque no me interesan, Cavallone!

—De acuerdo. —el rubio suspira al ver que ahora lo está escuchando y que ya no está tan molesto, o es lo que supone—. No te preguntaré más sobre el tema. ¿Contento?

—¡No!

Claro. Tan típico de él.

—Bueno… —trata de cambiar el tema ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco—. Vayamos con Tsuna, debe de estarnos esperando.

Pese a la sonrisita que le regala, Gokudera no le dice nada. Se cruza de brazos y vuelve a girarse indiferente. El Caballo Salvaje puede ser tan molesto y fastidioso a veces.

Lo desespera tanto.

—¿Gokudera?

—¡Ya te oí, maldición! —grita, frunciendo un poco más el ceño para retomar su camino de mala gana a su lado.

Dino se ríe al verlo enojado, reprimiendo el impulso de despeinarle el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

Y aun así, molesto y tenso, y con el ceño fruncido... Gokudera Hayato sigue siendo atractivo y muy lindo. Tan tierno.

Y sí, quizá le gusta... y por eso no puede dejar de verlo o sonreírle a la menor oportunidad.

Quizá eso quede más claro más adelante.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno. El famoso **_Quinesob_ **ha iniciado y por ende he vuelto con esta nueva colección de drabble's/viñetas para una Tabla en el LJ que me he tomado con esta pareja.

En total serán 25 temas para **_Retos a la Carta_** y la **_Tabla Básica 2 _**(cualquier género y advertencia) así que espero que les gusten :D

Hoy seré breve porque tengo mucho que escribir y luego publicar.

Nos estaremos viendo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
